Looking at Her Face
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Eri is having a hard time looking at Nozomi's face. NozoEri


Looking At Her Face

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri

A/N: It's kinda hard to explain without spoiling. But, Eri is having a hard time looking at Nozomi's face.

..

Ayase Eri heard the door to the student council open and her shoulders immediately jerked upward in surprise. Instinctively, she looked to her side, staring out the window admiring the clear blue sky and the fluffy clouds.

Nozomi tilted her head and confusedly looked at Eri. "Erichi."

"Y- Yes!?" Eri's shoulders jerked up again. She answered but without moving her gaze away from the clear sky.

"… Did I do something wrong?"

"N- Not at all!" Eri's cheeks immediately heated up. She played with the hem of her skirt while she rested her palms over her thighs under the table. _"It's not you, it's me." _She sighed.

"Are you sure?" Nozomi walked over to the table and then faced Eri, who turned away towards the door. "Erichi?"

_"Uu... I want to escape." _Eri closed her eyes tightly, hands holding onto the hem of her skirt tighter. She stiffened when she felt arms circle around her neck. _"… Nozomi…!"_ She silently stood up and made her way towards the door to escape. _"Please let me go…" _

"Erichi? Where are you going?" Nozomi asked, following her by the door.

"I... uh, um… toilet." Eri panicked and put her hand on the doorknob, but Nozomi was immediately in front of her, a grin on her face. Eri blushed furiously and looked away. "N- Nozomi."

"What is it?" Nozomi grinned. "You seem to be unable to look at my face."

_"WHO COULD LOOK AT SOMEONE'S FACE AFTER _THAT_?" _Eri closed her eyes then bit her lower lip. "I- It's nothing."

"Could it be because of…" Nozomi walked closer to her, wrapping her arms around her neck. "_Yesterday_, is it?"

"Wh- What of yesterday?" Eri then laughed nervously, keeping her arms to her sides. Nozomi tiptoed and gently blew into Eri's ear, making her whimper. "Nozomi! Don't do that here!"

"_Here?_ What about _here?_" Nozomi asked, gently pushing Eri's face to face her. "Is it bad to do something like that _here_? Or are you expecting something _else_?"

"I- I- I—" Eri's face got hotter up to her ears. "N- Nozomi! Stop this at once!"

"Oya? What's wrong?"

"N- Nothing." Eri faced away, but for some odd reason, she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't walk away. Another blow into her ear. "—Yah, Nozomi! Stop it!"

"Your face is _soooo _red." Nozomi grinned and then softly kissed the flustered blonde on the lips. "Does that make it all feel better?"

Blue met green in a confused state. Stealthily, Nozomi locked the door to the student council room, then wraps her arms around Eri's neck again, pulling her towards her as she settled her back against the door. The kiss slowly turned from innocent to passionate, tongues battling for dominance. Gauging for a reaction, Nozomi broke the kiss and looked at Eri's face, who immediately look away.

Her breathing was haggard and her hands were neatly resting on the older female's waist. _"Oh?"_ Nozomi smiled then removed her arms from Eri's neck. With a smile, she tugged on Eri's ribbon and let it loose.

"N- Nozomi, wh- wh- what are you doing?" Eri panicked, grabbing Nozomi's hands with her own.

"Well, taking off your ribbon?" Nozomi answered playfully and watched Eri's eyes go from looking at her face and then at the glass window on the door.

"P- People will see!" Eri tried to grab the ribbon out of Nozomi's hands but it was quickly slid inside her pocket. "N- Nozomi…"

"If you're worried that people will see, then we'll just hide… won't we?" Nozomi immediately put her hands on Eri's waist, and then slowly slid them up under her skirt. "Do you want me to just go for it… or take my time?"

"Wh- What are you asking about?" Eri asked and looked at Nozomi only to find her kneeling on the ground in front of her. "N- Nozomi!"

"Hide, remember?" Nozomi winked at the flustered blonde and put her fingers around lacy straps of black underwear under the skirt. "Oh?"

"N- Nozomi…" Eri braced herself onto the door, both palms flat on it as she leaned over staring at the ground. "Nozomi… stop…"

Then a probing finger brushed over wetness. "It's not what you're telling me down here though." Nozomi flipped up an innocent skirt and quickly covered her head.

"D- Don't listen—" Then a gasp. Warm tongue brushed over a sensitive bud. "N- Nozomi…"

Nozomi wrapped an arm around one of Eri's knees to prevent her from falling down. Her tongue probed and explored. Eri leaned her head against the door and put one hand over her mouth.

"You have to keep quiet otherwise they'll hear." Nozomi spoke, then another sound filled lick. "See?"

"Don't make sounds…" Eri spoke in a choke then let out a long sigh. Her legs quivered and her knees weakened. "Nozomi… we can't do this here…"

"Too bad I've already started on you~" Then a long lick downward. She moved her tongue up and down more, probing and exploring over a hard and sensitive bud. She held onto Eri's hips as she tried to push her upward, preventing her from falling down. She brought her left hand over Eri's inner thighs, massaging the tense muscle before easing a teasing finger over the edge of her entrance. "Does it still hurt?"

Eri shook her head. "It was fine… this morning…" Eri gasped as a single digit started entering inside her. "I- I think…"

_"At least she's less conscious now."_ Nozomi smiled and continued licking. _"She's so close though."_ She continued licking, her nose occasionally happening to bump onto a sensitive bud. She heard Eri whimper, and started pumping the single digit inside her repeatedly.

Eri pressed her head onto the door, her arms curling, now pressing her palm and elbows onto the door, her other hand still covering her mouth to prevent sounds from coming out of her mouth.

"Erichi."

"Wh- What?" She inhaled.

"Relax. Don't hold it in, or I won't stop." Nozomi spoke, her breath tickling the blonde, further making her knees suddenly bend.

"I can't—" Eri spoke and closed her eyes as a few drops of sweat trickled down her forehead, her eyes moistening in tiredness. The probing and explorative tongue continued licking, sometimes teasing inside her, then back to the sensitive muscles. "Nozo…mi…"

_"Ara, at your limit already?" _Nozomi smiled then softly sucked on the soft bundle. She heard a long muffled noise from the blue eyed female, then a gush of liquid flowed into her mouth.

Hurriedly, she pulled up the black lacy underwear up to where it belonged, quickly wiped her face with her handkerchief and stood up. She caught Eri and wrapped her arms under her armpits, rubbing her back up and down when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Nozomi then pulled the door open.

"Eri— What happened?" Nico raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at the pair. Eri was heaving and panting and sweat trickled down the side of her face as she clung at Nozomi's embrace, her face buried into the violet haired female's neck. Meanwhile, Nozomi was rubbing her back up and down.

"Oh, just a bad case of lacking in sleep. You know the _Student Council President_ likes to push herself hard." Nozomi answered with a wry smile.

"Well, okay. I'll come back later. Eri, take care of yourself." Nico raised an eyebrow then left the room.

"I…"

"Hm?"

"I can't think…"

"Thanks for the meal." Nozomi teased right onto Eri's ear and received a bite on her shoulder instead. "Hyaaan~ Erichi so bold~"

"Ugh." Eri just continued to hug her in the middle of the room as she tried catching her breath.

Then, it was just the start of their many adventures.

(Looking at Her Face/END)

A/N: Well, the last time I wrote smut was a year ago. Wow, this is hard to write. LOL

**OMAKE**

"Then?"

Eri immediately blushed and continued signing papers for the council. "I'm not saying anything else."

"You're telling me you can't look at my face properly because we had sex yesterday."

"Don't put it so boldly like that!" Eri half-shouted then sighed, coughing a little to steady her voice.

"But we just did it this morning."

Eri's face immediately went red. "I won't say anything anymore."

"And you liked it."

"…"

"Oh, maybe we should do it right now in the afternoon too?"

"Nozomi!"


End file.
